The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the field of access control systems, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for operating access control systems.
Existing access controls may allow a person to unlock hotel rooms via a key card and/or a mobile device. However if a person locks their key card and/or mobile device in their hotel room, they have to walk down to the front desk receptionist for a new key card or to unlock their door.